Punishment
by not without incident
Summary: It's nearly a decade after the tragic scene at the Drake's home. Ronny is an expectant father, but something arises that may shatter him and reunite him with his brother, Bobby.
1. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Obviously.**

_A/N: The chapters of this story might be really short, as I don't really want to make it into anything really long. The story might not be over even 10 chapters._

Chapter I: Waiting

_(Ronny's POV)_

"Calm down, son," said my father, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I stopped my from tapping the small table in front of me, and picked up one of the many magazines strewn across it.

I was in a hospital waiting room. Waiting…for the birth of my first child. My son! Ronald jr. I'd already been waiting for about an hour. I wondered what was taking them so long, and if everything was okay. My mother was in the delivery room assisting my wife, Carol, as well as Carol mother. I'd been too nervous to join them, so I stayed outside with my father, and Carol's father, Mr. King.

I flipped through the magazine, a cheaper version of a US Weekly, trying to get my mind of the waiting and stress of it. I scanned through an article concerning terrorist attacks in some Middle Eastern country and whether America should be involved. Frankly, I thought there were greater problems like…

Something caught my eye, as I turned the page. "MUTANTS: Yes or No?"

Mutants…I shook my head. Wasn't it obvious? I thought as I read the small piece on whether they should be accepted, for more cases were popping up. The mutants should be extinct. They're immoral and unethical. The human race was bad enough without having this mutant disease spreading.

I remembered my brother. Or who I thought was my brother. My dirty brother. The mutant scum, Bobby. I still shudder at the thought of interacting with him for all those years. But that trouble was over now. My family was safe.

Consumed in my anti-mutant thoughts, I wasn't aware that my father had left my side, and Mr King was also absent. I only knew they'd been gone, when they returned. I looked up. My mother was with them now. She seemed worried, but she smiled at me anyways.

"Er…Mr Drake?" addressed a voice. I stood up, placing the magazine down, and went over to the doctor who'd just called me. I stood by the door leading into the delivery room. I looked at my parents, and father-in-law, then turned to the doctor. My heart was beating rapidly, as I'd been eagerly waiting for news of my child. Then, the dreaded words hit.

"There's been a complication."


	2. Disappointment

**Chapter II: Disappointment**

Bobby hung up the phone in the kitchen of his modest New York home. His wife, Marie ( a long time friend and fellow mutant), put a glove had on his shoulder. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Bobby stayed silent for a moment. He still couldn't comprehend what he'd just learned. It was his mother he'd just been talking to over the phone. The fact that she'd phoned was a shock enough, for ever since Bobby had told them about his mutantcy his parents had sort of shunned him, in a ways. They still sent him cards for birthdays and holidays but they hadn't actually met face to face in awhile.

"That was my mother…" began Bobby, moving out of the kitchen to take a seat in the living room. Marie followed, curious to know what was up. Once they were both seated, Bobby began. "You knew that my brother and his wife Carol were expecting, right?"

Marie nodded slowly. A shadow of sorrow flashed over her face, then vanished. Because of Marie's mutant ability it was hard for her and Bobby to show any affection physically, let alone have children.

"Well…apparently Carol has had a mutant child."

"What!" Marie gasped, and put a hand to her mouth. "There's no way! Besides…how are they sure the baby's a mutant. Aren't you only able to tell during early puberty?"

"Sure…but the baby has a tail…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" A woman screamed. "Get it away from me! It's not mine! Give me my baby!"

"Ma'am…" said a nurse in a calm voice. "You need to relax…you've just been through delivery. You shouldn't be working yourself up at a time like this…"

"What!" Carol turned to the nurse, tears streaming down her face. "I…I just wanted a normal baby boy…a son…for my husband to call Ronny Jr. Is that too much to ask? And then what do you give to me? An animal, a furry despicable creature with a tail for God's sake! No…no…this is too much…it's unacceptable...unholy…the devil's work."

"Ma'am, please don't speak with such words," said the nurse, looking mildly afraid.

"I'll speak however I want…I'm distraught."

Carol continued on a rave, whilst the nurse called for back up. And a few minutes later, Carol was calm and sleeping, after being placed under a sedative.

The nurse called the doctor over to a corner. "What is too be done with the child, doctor?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm not sure, but it seems clear that the parents want nothing to do with it. However…I'll have another talk with the father and grandparents and see if there isn't another relative you might be willing to take it in."


	3. Hope and Defeat

**Chapter III: Hope and Defeat**

_(Mrs Madeline Drake, Ronny's mother's POV)_

Of course, it came as a shock to all of us, and I suppose it was very traumatic for Carol, being the mother. She'd actually gone into hysterics when she'd heard the news. Ronny hadn't spoken much since then. Now he was standing with the other men and the doctor trying to find a solution, whilst I sat with Mrs King who was staring blankly at a portrait of a vase of flowers on the wall across the room. I felt sorry for her. I felt sorry for us all.

A few minutes after hearing the news, and the initial shock wore off, I'd called Bobby, my eldest son. A mutant himself. I think he'd sounded surprised to hear from me. Ever since the day he'd revealed to us his secret, the majority of the family had shunned him.

It was mostly Ronny's influence I suppose. After losing one son, we didn't want to lose the other one by him running away, for I knew of Ronny's strong anti-mutant beliefs. As a teen he attended many rallies and protests against the mutants. He had tons of anti-mutant objects and posters on his walls and congesting his room. He even attended one of the 'Mutilate the Mutants' concert tour shows, promoting the 'Pureblood' campaign. I had my misgivings, butmy husband, William had though it good that Ronny was getting more socially active and aware. But at the price of my son?

I'll admit that the first few months were hard to deal with. I thought that someway there could be a cure for Bobby. I almost couldn't accept it. People had always described mutancy as a disease. I thought maybe perhaps a psychic could help rid Bobby of his powers, but my husband had always assured me that our son was lost. Thus, Bobby was cut off from the family. I suppose for all those years he'd thought I despised him along with the rest, but later I realized that what the family thought didn't matter. Bobby was my son! I was his mother, and nothing would change that. He'd never done anything to harm me and although the others wouldn't accept him…I would.

"Madeline!"

I heard my name, and joinedWilliam and the others. Mrs King was ushered over too. The blank, grieved look was still in her eyes.

"We've reached a decision that the only solution for the child is adoption…" my husband stated.

Mrs King nodded grimly.

"Oh…" I responded. At least they weren't planning on killing the poor thing. I thought of all the special grandparents' moment I'd miss with the child, then I realized something…

The men began to arrange something with the doctor. "Wait!" I said. They all turned to face me. "There…there is someone I've just thought of, someone I think who's be willing to care for the baby." For a second, my eyes met Ronny's. A trace of hatred flickered across his face. He knew of whom I spoke.

---------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Ronny sat beside Carol who was awake and a lot calmer than before. Ronny had explained to Carol, his mother's suggestion. Carol was silent for a long while, and ever so often a stream of emotion flashed across her sullen face, as she thought it out in her head.

At long last she replied. "Fine…whatever is done to get that thing out of hands…"

Ronny nodded slowly. "Okay…" He stood up, to go and tell everyone else that the final decision has been approved. As he turned away, Carol grabbed his arm. Ronny looked back at her, she was glaring at him, something fierce. Ronny was a mite puzzled.

"I just want you to know…that its all your fault," she commented, her hazel eyes narrowing at him.

"What!" he recoiled from her grasp. "How could you say something like that?" He snapped, thoroughly disgusted.

"We all know that males are the ones who carry the mutant gene…"

A tension filled silence crowded the room. Ronny looked as though he wanted to retort, but he refrained and just left the room, shoulders sagged.

_(Ronny's POV)_

It was hard to believe after all these years, karma finally came around. My first child was a mutant. The very thing I'd worked so hard to protest against, and worst of all I knew it was probably my fault. I definitely couldn't live with myself after this.

And then my mom had suggested Bobby keep the baby. I can't believe the one person I hate the most; who betrayed me, is my only hope. It shouldn't be this way. Somehow, he should be begging me for help!

I walked down the hall, swimming in my thoughts, until I reached the others. They all looked at me with questioning eyes. I nodded in reply, I hadn't heart at that moment to admit my defeat.

My dad put a hand on my shoulder, as my mom began dialing the numbers…


	4. The Fall, After Pride

**Chapter IV: The Fall, after Pride**

Bobby and Rogue climbed out of their care, gazing up at the big hospital that loomed above them. Even at this point they still couldn't believe the opportunity and blessing they'd been offered and about to receive.

The night before, Bobby had received another call from his mother. A record in his books. She was giving Bobby updated news about the baby. Apparently, it'd been unanimously decided that he and Rogue take in the baby. When Bobby had broken the news to Rogue, there had been a moment of disbelief then utter joy. This was all their dreams coming true at once it seemed, for both of them wanted a child but hadn't known how to get around Rogue's mutant abilities.

Now, Bobby and Rogue walked down the halls of the hospital, towards the maternity wing. Both were gradually growing more nervous, anticipating re-meeting the Drakes and Ronny after nearly a decade.

* * *

_(Ronny's POV)_

And there he was, in the flesh…The single person I'd directed so much hatred to; the one I wanted to blame for this. I don't know quite why, but I hated to identify myself with the mutant child. Maybe it was my fault, but I couldn't accept it. I'd never admit it.

My mom of course greeting Bobby and his wife with open loving arms. I think she misses him. Slowly the others greeted them too, but more subtly with handshakes. I however, stayed my ground, glaring at small pot plant.

A million things were going through my head right now. A million emotions I'd been trying to deny. First of all, I missed my brother. Of course it'd been easy for me to hate him when he wasn't around, but now that we were in the same room, and I'd seen his face again, it'd brought to life all our childhood memories. The memories I'd tried so hard to forget. And I now realized that I'd been missing a part of me all this time.

As kids, Bobby and I were really close, being brothers and only a few years apart. We did almost everything together. That's partially why I was upset when I learned of his acceptance into a special school for the gifted. He was always a little better than me in everything, but he was older so it was expected I suppose. After Bobby left home to attend Xavier's, I thought it'd be the perfect opportunity for me to do something that'd catch my parent's attention. Mutants were coming into focus on the news and the attacks more frequent and violent. A close friend of mine's relative had been injured by one, and in result my friend had joined an anti-mutant club. I decided to join to give him support, plus it made my parents pleased for me to be a part of a worthy movement.

But then I got swept away. I was caught up in the angry emotions and soon forgot my reason for joining. My dad still seemed pleased with me, but I could tell that my mom was starting to doubt my actions, which made me more upset cause Bobby had always been the perfect child. Or at least it'd seemed so in my eyes.

When Bobby and the other mutants had shown up in our house, and he'd revealed his powers, I started to freak out a bit. I was nervous and scared. I'd been listening to over exaggerated stories about mutants, and I wasn't quite sure of what Bobby or his other shady looking friends could do. That's why I'd called the police, and then again perhaps out of spite and anger. I guess I'd wanted to get back at Bobby since he wasn't all mighty, plus my other anti-mutant friends would want to know I'd done the right thing. But as I looked out of my window and saw the destruction and the flames I started regretting what I'd done, but I couldn't let anyone know I doubted myself, cause then I'd start to lose the respect I'd gained.

It all was in vain for soon after, my so called friends found out I had a mutant brother and I was basically kicked from the group. I still don't know their reasoning, but perhaps I deserved it. After that my hatred for mutants grew with my hatred for Bobby, as I blamed them all for me losing what status and 'cool' I thought I had. It'd never occurred to me that I might've brought it all upon myself. Until now…when I saw Bobby again. My defense wall built of anti-mutancy and hatred shattered…

"Ronny…" I heard him say. I released the plant from my glare of death and turned to look at Bobby. I felt myself at a loss. My anger was changing to guilt and regret, for Bobby was looking at me with his forgiving, sincere blue eyes. Suddenly it felt like it did when we were younger. I made a mistake, screwed up and Bobby would come to me with that sympathetic look on his face and make things seem like it was all alright.

It was all I could do to just stare at Bobby. There was nothing I could do now to change anything. He'd won. I'd gotten mine. My punishment.

I guess my mom couldn't stand the silence, for she said in a tried cheery voice. "Marie…why don't you come with me to see the baby?" My mom held out her hand. Marie took it hesitantly. I noticed she was wearing gloves. She always did. They left. Carol's mom joined them.

My father put a hand on Bobby's shoulder, then gestured to Mr King. They left to go sit back down. So now, it was me and Bobby. Bobby…

"Bob-by…"I managed to say. "I…I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it, damn my pride, but I think he knew where I was trying to go, and walked towards me.

"It's fine, Ronny. Now, are you okay?"

_A/N: I don't know what to think of that chapter…it's all emotional. I almost cried. (ok not really) I hope it's not too OOC for Ronny, but he never really had character, really._


	5. A New Bond

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, but I got sidetracked…**

**Chapter V**

"_Ronny." Bobby said calmly but with a cautious look in his eyes. Ronny glared across at him. There was a long uncomfortable_ _silence before Madeline Drake spoke up._

_"Marie…why don't you come with me to see the baby?" She looked at Marie, urgently and held out her hand. There was a slight pause before Marie took Mrs. Drake's hand in her gloved one. Before leaving her husbands sight, Marie looked back praying everything would go well…_

Mother and daughter in-law were now walking down a long white passage, behind the lead of a nurse, towards the glass pane behind which many newborn babies lay. As the nurse got there, she smiled at the two ladies, and pointed out which baby it was (as babies mostly look the same at this stage of life). Madeline thanked the nurse and joined Marie, who was peering through the glass into the room of babies, her gloved hand was pressed against the glass as her eyes gazed at her nephew and future son; she had a trickle of a smile beginning to rush onto her face.

The baby's tail wasn't visible from its current position, lying in the crib, but Marie noticed that the crib was a little separated from the others. Someone had still feared of the mutation spreading; which was strange for it was a hospital and you would think doctors would know that the "disease" didn't spread by mere exposure. Marie looked closer at the young mutant; having never seen a mutant baby before, except for her own baby pictures…and ones Bobby had shown to her occasionally. There wasn't much difference between Ronny Jr (as it was of present) and the other newborns, but there was something slightly different about his nose. Not strikingly noticeable but definitely distinctive.

After a while of watching the baby and Marie, Madeline Drake spoke. "He's going to be a special child. You think?"

Marie drifted back from her thoughts and moved her eyes over to Madeline's languid and wary face. Marie lifted her shoulders as if to shrug, but a second later they slumped down, expressionless. "Everyone is special. It's our choices that make a difference latter in life."

Madeline nodded silently, not knowing where to go with the conversation. She was as unfamiliar about Marie as a sunny beach to an Icelander. In fact, Madeline wasn't even clear on the reason of Marie's gloves. Their ill meeting those many years ago hadn't left them much time to discuss anyone else's mutant abilities.

"Well...I'm glad you're able to understand…" Madeline said wistfully, looking at the baby again.

Marie looked at her curiously. "Understand what?"

"The mutant…situation." Madeline met Marie's eyes once again. "I wish I could have helped Bobby…the way you'll be able to help…your new son."

"Bobby's fine! There's nothing wrong with who he grew up to be," began Marie, on the defensive.

Madeline cut in. "I know that! But…I don't think… I don't think it was most of my doing…" Marie stayed quiet, trying to figure things out in her head, but Madeline added quickly. "I couldn't be more pleased that you married my son." Marie's eyes flittered about Madeline's face as if she hadn't fully believed the last words, but soon a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you…" she replied, the smile soon spreading throughout her whole face.

The two women hadn't had much time to bond and Marie had, up to now, been under the false impression that Mrs Drake was not very fond of her. But after all, their first meeting _had_ been under circumstances of the Drakes returning to a home full of strangers…let alone mutants! Not the perfect setting for meeting your future in-laws.

But now the two were caught in one of those priceless moments life sends you occasionally, when the feeling of dread that'd been building up over whatever situation is suddenly lifted from your shoulders, leaving you wondering why it was even there before. Marie and Madeline were soon chatting gaily about various life events, when suddenly something in Marie's eyes reflected upon her face, widening her eyes and stopping her speech. Madeline noticed the sudden change and turned around. Her eyes met with a worn, sickly looking woman, slumped in a wheelchair. The woman was glaring at them.

Carol.

**A/N: I don't know what to think, but there you go!**


	6. Mistake

Chapter VI

Marie had never spoken to Carol in her life, but had seen photographs and knew who it was, although Carol's appearance had changed dramatically. She didn't know what to say to the woman either for Carol looked very haggard and Marie didn't want to risk saying something even slightly upsetting. She also supposed that since Madeline knew Carol better, she would take care of things.

Marie slowly turned her eyes towards Madeline, keeping her peripheral vision on Carol. Madeline gave Marie a reassuring glance and began walking towards Carol, but Carol spoke up, and with more energy than one would expect from a being as frail looking as she.

"Don't come near me!" she warned, it was hard to believe she could do anything of harm to anyone in her condition, but Madeline stopped anyways. She might've not wanted to cause Carol any more stress than the girl would cause herself.

"Carol…" Madeline began in was meant to be a soothing voice, but Carol wouldn't have it.

"You heartless people…taking my baby from me…" Carol wheeled her chair along the tiled floor, a few more tiles towards Madeline. She narrowed her eyes, focusing on Marie for a moment then looked back up at Madeline. "Your son…is responsible for this…this devil's work. That's what it is…the devil…" Carol mumbled on a bit more to herself.

Marie cautiously approached the two, standing a bit behind Madeline. She was definitely feeling nervous, as she knew this lady severely hated mutants. Marie wanted to protest against what Carol was saying, but didn't want to risk her words straining the poor mother.

When Marie moved forward, Carol sneered. "Another one of them? I suppose you're the one taking my…" tears came to Carol's eyes, but it seemed she was trying to keep them down. "…my mistake."

Marie nodded, but had to add. "The baby is not a mistake. No child is a mistake, no matter what form they're born in." Marie felt sorry for Carol but wasn't appreciating her lack of understanding and caring for her own child. Marie thought about her own parents and how they reacted to her strange mutant powers.

When a person heard news like that, their first reaction would always be shock and fear. People always fear what they don't know, don't understand or perhaps don't want to understand.

"I don't expect you to understand," replied Carol. "You're a…m-mutant yourself." It seemed like even saying the word was difficult for her. "What came out of me…doesn't deserve to live…neither do you…"A perverted smiled appeared on her face.

Marie's jaw dropped and she started towards Carol. Madeline intervened and held Marie back. "No…Marie, don't. She doesn't know what she's talking about! She's had a long few past hours."

"I know what I'm talking about, _Madeline_!" said Carol. "I'm talking about mutants not deserving to live. Your son…both your sons…every mutant should be exterminated!"

"Stop that talk!" said Madeline, in defense of her sons. Madeline hadn't seen Carol since the first news of the baby, but she was beginning to realize there was something wrong with her.

"Carol!" cried a relieved voice.

Madeline, Marie and Carol looked down the hall and saw Mrs King and a nurse running towards them. Mrs King threw her arms around her daughter and seemed to be in tears. When she calmed down, she noticed Marie and Madeline looked a bit puzzled.

"I hope she wasn't causing you any trouble," said the nurse, grabbing hold of the handles on the back of Carol's wheelchair. "Let's get back to your room now, ma'am," said the nurse, leaning over to speak near Carol's ear. Then the nurse wheeled Carol down back the passage and around the corner.

Once gone, Mrs King looked at Madeline and Marie. There was still a slightly frantic look in her eyes. "All the stress has…gotten to her. She's not talking sensibly anymore. All she discusses is mutants and the devil's child."

"I'm so sorry," said Madeline, wrapping an arm around her in-law. Marie's mind was still in a whirl and she stayed put.

Mrs King continued. "I left her room…only for a moment to get some coffee. When I came back…she was gone. The nurse figured she might've wanted to see the baby."

Mrs King paused, and suddenly realized who the young woman with Madeline must be. She stared at Marie for awhile, who swallowed and braced herself for another verbal attack.

"You must be Bobby's wife…" she let out no sign of emotion be heard in her voice.

"Yes, I am," answered Marie, and then to her surprise Carol's mother smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said graciously. "It's not that I won't love the child but…I'm afraid that Carol will be more than I can take."

Marie nodded sympathetically, and was glad that the tension had passed. The three women stood in silence for a while, each collecting their thoughts, which were similar yet very different all the same.

"So…" said Mrs King, presently. "What do you think the child will grow up to be?" Both grandmothers looked to Marie.

"You mean his mutant abilities?" asked Marie, surprised that they'd be interested in that. "Well…" she grinned, "He has a tail…"

**A/N: It's almost over.**


	7. Reunited

_A/N: The last chapter! I'm sorry I took so long, but I got kind of lazy and caught up with my art!_

**Chapter VII**

A small, skinny boy with wild light brown hair stared out of as window, watching the street apprehensively. He was crouched on the arm of a sofa, keeping an intent watch, until a woman playfully shooed him off and sat down on it. The boy jumped down to the floor and looked up her from the rug. The woman smiled a pulled a silver streak of hair behind her ear.

"When is he coming?" asked the boy, getting up on his knees. "What time is it? Do I call him dad?" He'd asked this mainly because, he always called Bobby and Rogue, uncle and aunt.

The boy was Ronald jr, mostlycalled Ronand sometimes 'Simba' by some peers,and today he was anxious to finally meet his birth father after being adopted by his aunt and uncle a little more than a decade ago.

Rogue was watching the boy, amused, and answered his questions with an understanding smile on her face. "He's coming in about half an hour of less. It's only 12:30…and he's your father. Call him what you want."

Ron climbed back on the couch and sat beside Rogue, staring out of the window. For a while he tried to exercise his patience, but after ten seconds he stood back up, now revealing a golden tail, that was flicking back and forth rapidly, protruding from the back of his jeans. Rogue had customized all his pants for him. However, in public Ron still wore long jackets; although the idea of mutant life was becoming less 'vulgar' in the minds of most people, a tail would still seem incredulous.

Ron didn't attend Xavier's school. Not yet anyways, although he'd made many visits with Bobby and Rogue and knew most of the team. The promise was at the age of thirteen, he would begin attending. At the moment, his parents had found his a 'Mutant friendly' school that served to many fellow mutants or children from mutant tolerant homes.

"Ron!" said Rogue, sharply looking at where Ron was scratching the wall with his nails, or to be precise- claws. He'd been leaning against the wall and started scratching subconsciously. To him it was a nervous habit, but to Rogue it meant scratched furniture and walls.

Born with a tail, everyone was expecting the baby to slowly turn blue and change into another Nightcrawler, but eventually they began to notice the characteristics Ron shared with the certain animal.

A taste for milk and fish, the ability to climb tries, jump down and land on his feet. It was becoming obvious that Ron took after a cat. Many found it interesting –such as Kitty Pryde who simply adored Ron, except Logan (the child's godfather), but he was slowly coming around. Ron was prone to mischief and was full of energy. A thrill was jumping on Logan's back and hanging on (by his claws of course).

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Ron, jumping away from the wall.

Then a car drove up. Rogue looked out the window. "They're here!"

* * *

_(Earlier)_

Ronny stepped off the bus, pushing through the crowd of people to grab his bag from the spot where the bus driver was unloading the luggage. Eventually he found it, trapped under a bunch of other suitcases and heaved it free. His next mission was to find his brother Bobby, but that proved to be no problem since Bobby had spotted him as soon as he stepped off the bus.

"Ronny!" greeted Bobby, with a smile on his face.

"Bobby, hey, I thought I'd never find you!" Ronny set his luggage on the ground for a moment to embrace his brother, then Bobby grabbed his bag and they set off to Bobby's car.

A lot had happened to bring the two brothers even closer after the birth of Ron jr. Carol had mentally broken down after the whole procedure and was presently in a facility for mental patients. Apparently, there was a fifty percent chance she could recover.

Their father was still recovering from a minor stroke. Madeline Drake had also been very active in her grandchild's life and had seemed to be trying to get Ronny more involved. Ronny had finally gained curiousity enough to request a visit to the child.

At first, Rogue was concerned for she thought Ronny was plotting to take his son back, but after convincing, from Bobby and Madeline, that Ronny was just interested in the life on his son, and was in no condition to raise a child anyways, Rogue consented and the plan was made.

The brothers were well on their way. Ronny was asking lots of questions; many about mutants for even as involved as he was with anti-mutantism, he hadn't actually taken the time to learn about the individual cases. At the moment, Bobby was having fun retelling a story of Pyro and the first time he publicly experimented with his fire.

"Bobby…" Ronny asked after awhile. "What do you think, Ron will think of me? Do you think…he'll hate me?"

Bobby looked over at Ronny briefly, still trying to watch the road. "No…I think he's looking forward to it."

Ronny still looked a bit tense, but at least he was reassured that he wouldn't be cast out or whatever.

A short while later, nearing one o'clock in the afternoon, the car pulled up in front of Bobby and Rogue's home. "I'll get your stuff," said Bobby, turning off the car and jumping out.

Ronny slowly climbed out of the car, looking around him nervously. In the back of his mind, he imagined some sort of mutant suddenly appearing and taking him out. It didn't happen (of course) and he somehow managed to get to the door; Bobby right behind him.

Before they could ring the doorbell, the door flew open, making Ronny _and _Bobby jump back. Staring up at them with wide hazel eyes was Ron jr. He had a growing smile on his face.

Ronny himself had almost frozen, not believing that the child in front of him was the same one a few years ago he despised so much (or thought he had).

Rogue appeared at the door too, and smiled at both men. Ron jr looked up at her. "Is that my dad?" he asked, wanting to make sure. Rogue nodded. Ron jr looked at Ronny again and took a step closer.

"Dad?"

A small smile appeared on Ronny's face as he nodded.

"You came to see me, right?"

Ronny nodded again, temporarily mute.

"Cool…" There was a pause, then Ron jr stepped up to Ronny and gave him a hug.

Rogue and Bobby's eyes met and they both smiled. For a second, Ronny didn't know how to react, but he hugged his son back. Then Ron jr stepped back and looked around at the three adults.

"Why don't you all come inside," suggested Rogue, moving out of the doorway.

Bobby entered the house, and for a moment Ronny and junior were outside.

"This is amazing…" Ronny said, as Ron jr turned to go back inside. The boy heard him say this and turned around with a grin on his face. "I got the tail from you, you know…" said, flicking it around. "...And your name," he added as an afterthought. He had thought Ronny was referring to his tail. Ronny laughed, remembering the fact about mutant genes coming from the father.

It seemed his whole outlook on mutants had changed and he often regretted his past, but was grateful he now had a chance to make things right. What once was a 'punishment' had evolved into his greatest blessing.

**_The End _**


End file.
